


It's Not Like You - This Connection

by inkyfishes



Series: It's Not Like You (the Prison!AU) [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyfishes/pseuds/inkyfishes
Summary: Deleted Scene from 'It's Not Like You'.Dirk muses on the connection he has with Todd, whilst blowing him.Porny drabble ficlet for a Tumblr Prompt in this universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between the breakout and after their first moment together.

It isn’t easy. It’s never easy. Hand holding could get them shanked, even brushing elbows could get them thrown into Seg. Dirk’s been in Seg before and it’s torture - no distractions, no stimulation, just featureless walls and the screaming of other inmates. And even though that’s still overwhelmingly terrifying Dirk knows now, if he was to go, he’d miss this new connection above all of that: this new, desperate, human connection Dirk only ever gets at night, when Todd looks at him hungrily, pulls him into the bottom bunk and the universe dissolves into nothing but blue eyes, soft smile and hot skin.

‘God, _yes_ ,’ Todd whispers as Dirk surges down to lick at Todd’s exposed neck. 

They’re fully clothed, Dirk lying on top of Todd, their loose sweats doing nothing to hide how hard they are. Dirk doesn’t have any real concept of how to have sex, other than to keep doing whatever makes Todd hiss and whimper. In this vein, he bites softly at Todd’s neck until Todd groans.

‘Not too hard,’ Todd mutters. ‘Don’t leave a mark. Fuck, I wish you could, but you can’t.’

The reason is unspoken. Dirk wants, desperately, to bite down on Todd’s skin until he’s screaming, so the entire prison can see how claimed he is, _how much he’s his_ , but Dirk licks at the light teeth imprints, apologetically, then presses his mouth to Todd’s. 

Todd’s tongue flicks at Dirk’s, a slick mimic to what Todd is begging for.

Dirk lifts up his head, breathing heavily.  He puts his weight on his legs, straddled across Todd’s body. Todd’s eyes are blown underneath him and he grabs Dirk’s waist, squeezing. 

They shuffle until Todd’s sweats are off and Dirk’s nestled between his legs, and he can mouth at Todd’s hardness through his boxers.

‘ _Christ_. Stop teasing,’ Todd says, rubbing Dirk’s side with a heel. 

Dirk doesn’t want to be a tease and his mouth is strangely watering at the prospect of what’s coming next. He had never given head before Todd and learning how to do it has been a revelation. It’s so fantastic in a strange way to have so much overwhelming control over someone. Dirk’s found himself fantasising about it in the showers, giving him hard-ons that he has to drive away with cold water before any of the other inmates see.

Dirk slides his hands underneath Todd’s ass and pulls down his boxers. Todd’s dick springs up and Dirk wastes no time dipping his mouth over the head. Todd tastes salty and hot and the whole feeling is scorching. 

Dirk can barely stay on the bed in this position, one leg sticking out and pushing him up, but he dips his mouth anyway, letting more of Todd’s length slide against his tongue.

‘Ungh.’ Dirk flicks his eyes up to Todd. Todd _never_ looks more sexy than in moments like this: entirely unguarded, his body taut like a bowstring. His eyes are slammed shut, his hands are twitching in his own hair. Dirk sucks around Todd’s hard flesh, swirls his tongue and Todd growls, lowly. ‘Fuck.’

Todd puts his knuckle in his mouth at the same time Dirk brings a hand around Todd’s dick and starts to stroke it, fingers wet with saliva. Heat pricks at Dirk’s neck as he realises Todd can’t keep quiet, that he has to bite his own hand to keep from alerting the guards. Dirk  _wants_ Todd to shout out, to let the whole prison know how much he loves this, a final affirmation of what they are to one another. Even if it would get them thrown into Seg.

Dirk starts moving his mouth with more and more intent, bobbing his head eagerly. Todd’s whimpers, although muffled by his hand, are so good that Dirk has to reach down to press the heel of his hand against his own cock, which is straining at his boxers.

It’s an impossibility of a task to fist himself whilst trying to get Todd off - Dirk doesn’t understand how he can whilst he’s using his hands to give him head - but he wants to so much.

 _Unless_.

Dirk pulls his mouth off Todd’s cock and Todd whines. His eyes flicker open in the darkness, looking down questioningly.

‘Why’d you stop?’ Todd whispers.

‘Could - could you fuck my mouth?’ Dirk doesn’t even know if that’s a thing, just that he needs more than anything to get off, and he can’t do that without a free hand.

Todd lets out a whine which sounds more pleasure than pain and nods, frantically.

Dirk opens his mouth as wide as he can and wraps his lips around his teeth. He digs his hands into his boxers just as Todd begins to thrust upwards. Dirk chokes as Todd’s cock hits the back of his throat, but for some reason it’s all the more hotter for having the breath knocked out of him. Dirk wraps his hand around himself and starts jacking himself hard as Todd starts to abuse his mouth.

Todd’s whimpers are muffled and Dirk looks up again, sees that Todd’s stuffed one of the sleeves of his sweatshirt into his mouth and is biting down on it. He looks destroyed by need and Dirk loves that he can do this to him - break him down just by opening his mouth and letting Todd fuck it - with such ferocity that it’s almost terrifying.

Dirk chokes more than he doesn’t, and he comes into his fist as Todd grabs hold of Dirk’s head, digging his hands into his hair. Dirk loses control of every section of his body as orgasm rips through him, coughing and spluttering as Todd fucks his mouth over and over.

It feels like a glorious eternity and it’s over too quickly, although probably just with enough time to spare as Dirk’s head is fuzzing with lack of oxygen, and Todd comes with a growl. Dirk swallows automatically, his mouth filling with salt, and he loves the taste so much he wants to do this every night they’re there, for some perverted sick reason that he doesn’t understand but craves anyway.

Todd collapses, his thighs trembling, his breathing harsh. Dirk inhales with a wheeze, his body begging for all the air he’s owed his lungs and slips off the bed onto the floor.

Dirk wipes at his wet face - a mixture of tears, sweat, spit and come across his lips - and keeps Todd’s gaze as their breaths eventually slow.

This connection. Dirk _cannot_ lose it.


End file.
